


P is for Pictorial Carmine

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: AU, And completely fed up w/ Maxie's bullshit, Archie's Kyogre, M/M, Shame, Slash, What is shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so much of Maxie bullshit that Archie can take. Or, Maxie doesn't just cross the line; the limit of Archie's patience, he fucking pole-vaults it while riding his Camerupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Pictorial Carmine

 

* * *

 

            _If only Maxie wasn't such a stubborn ass,_ Archie grumbled as he rode his Sharpedo across the sea. _Did he really need to take the Red Orb and awaken Groudon? Really?_ Blue began to edge up his arm and he frowned at it, forcing the color to fade. That was the problem with being a Legendary in human skin, sometimes it just wanted to come out. But really, becoming Kyogre at this moment was probably not a good idea. _The things I put up with._ When they reached the correct area, Archie tapped his Sharpedo twice on the fin and it dove under the water with a splash. Usually the brunet would have slipped a rebreather over his nose, but right now he really didn't care enough to do so, instead choosing to form gills on the sides of his neck. Sharpedo shot forward, cutting through the water with an impressive speed, and Archie leaned forward, urging his Pokémon to move faster.

            The Seafloor Cavern loomed in front of them and the brunet scowled darkly as the two of them entered. Team Magma's stolen sub was in the entrance and Archie pulled himself out of the water with a snarl. He recalled Sharpedo and stalked forward, lips curling up to reveal too sharp teeth. Most of the Magma Grunts took one look at him and backed out of the way, but there were a few who didn't. Archie didn't waste any time, destroying them with a previously unknown strength. He was _done_ dealing with Maxie's stupidity. It reached the point where Archie was actually considering shifting into Kyogre and _drowning_ the morons. He ground his teeth together, punched a Grunt that came too close, and stormed into the Main Chamber.

            Maxie looked rather surprised to see him, but the shock quickly melted into a mixture of annoyance and smugness. “Hmm,” he muttered, sounding rather irritated, “and here I thought my Grunts would be able to detain you longer.”

            There was the sound of footsteps and a Grunt rushed into the room. Archie's lips twitched up. It was the one that he had punched as the young man had a nasty bruise on his jaw. “Sorry boss,” he panted. “A good chunk of us took one look at his face and decided that we liked our bodies in one piece and those that didn't were systematically destroyed.”

            Maxie rose a single brow. “And your face?”

            The Grunt pointed at Archie. “I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way.”

            “Really, Archie? It figures that you would resort to something so barbaric.” Maxie turned to face the Groudon statue and removed the Red Orb from his pocket. The Grunt glanced at Archie, saw the thunderous look on his face, swallowed, and silently fled the room.

            Archie could feel the vein above his eye twitching violently. The hold that he had on his temper was slipping and he knew that he would soon lose it completely. And that usually came with him becoming blue and drowning everything that pissed him off in the first place. Another round of footsteps heralded the arrival of Ruby and the young man hurried into the room. Archie huffed out a breath and pursed his lips, eyes flickering towards the teen. He watched silently as Ruby battled Maxie, beating the Magma Leader's Mega Camerupt into the ground with a vicious attack from his Vaporeon.

            He watched as Maxie, determined to not be beat, summoned Groudon anyway. The beast roared as it awoke, taking a single step forward and materializing on the surface. Then the redhead hurried out of the room. Archie sighed under his breath. He knew exactly where it would go. The Cave of Origin was the only place that had a large amount of Natural Energy. His gaze flickered over to Ruby. “Hey, Scamp. You got the Blue Orb on you?”

            Ruby eyed him warily. “Yes. Why?”

            “Mmm. Just asking. Can I have it?”

            The younger male stiffened. “Why do you need it? I'm not going to let you summon Kyogre.”

            Archie rolled his eyes. “I ain't gonna call Kyogre. It ain't like it's gonna work. That ain't nothin' but a statue.” Ruby paused in rifling through his bag.

            “Nothing but a statue? How do you know that?” He pulled out the Orb and hesitated. Archie didn't respond. Instead the Aqua Leader swiped the Orb and let his skin begin to change color. His eyes closed and he could hear the gasp that came from in front of him and smirked, teeth too sharp to be anything but real. There was a tense moment of silence as he returned his skin to its usual tan color and opened his eyes. Ruby was staring at him, red eyes wide with a mixture of shock and fear.

            “Help everyone you can, Scamp. I'm gonna go challenge Groudon and smack some sense into the bastard.” He turned and strode out of the room, heading directly towards the entrance. Ruby quickly caught up with at the Diving Spot.

            “Alright, Boss,” he called out, humor in his voice, as he released his Vaporeon and leapt onto its back. He slipped a rebreather over his face and vanished under the waves with his Pokémon. Archie smirked, tucked the Blue Orb away, and dove into the water. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ruby watching as he went through the transformation. Then Kyogre was in his place and the Water-type shot forward, slicing through the sea as he made his way to Sootopolis City.

            Archie had made this trip before and he smoothly wriggled his way into the Cave of Origin. Groudon wasn't there yet and he positioned himself underneath the giant crystal and began absorbing power. Energy flowed into him and Kyogre let out a cry as he underwent Primal Reversion. There was movement and the water that he had filled the chamber with began to hiss as it fought against lava. Groudon was arriving. Archie stabilized his power and slipped out the way he had came, vanishing into the depths of the sea.

            He could feel it when Groudon underwent Primal Reversion as well and the Legendary smirked. The bastard now had a four times weakness to Water-type moves. Now, if he made sure that his Ability triggered _after_ Groudon's own, then things would be fine. Otherwise, he was going to be in for a nasty fight. He waited for the perfect moment, charging up an _Origin Pulse_ and aimed it carefully. Groudon, sensing the buildup of power, whirled around just as Archie released it and got a face full of the attack. The force of the water sent Groudon tumbling backwards and Kyogre calmly unleashed an _Earth Power_. The ground underneath the Legendary exploded open, forcing it back even further. With one more massive blast of power, Archie sent Groudon flying out of the Cave of Origin. The being landed with a splash in the huge bay, its ability activating and bringing the sun out as it struggled to get to its feet. From where he was hiding in the water, Archie could see the stunned looks on the faces of the watching humans.

            He surged to the surface and felt his own ability activate as he formed a second _Origin Pulse_ and sent Groudon tumbling ass over teakettle. There was a scream from the humans as heavy rain began to fall, but Archie ignored it, instead focusing on driving the Legendary out of the city. He lunged forward, slicing through the water with ease and slammed into the Fire-type Pokémon. Groudon skidded through the water and roared, blades of earth attempting to slam into him. A Master Ball came flying at them, _Not Ruby's_ his mind said, so Archie smacked it away and formed a third _Origin Pulse_. It nailed Groudon in the face and when Kyogre noted Ruby hurling a Dusk Ball, let it hit the Fire-type.

            One roll, two rolls, three, and click. He picked the ball up in his mouth, being careful not to break it and swam over to where Maxie, May, Ruby, Wallace, and Steven were waiting. And now that he thought about it, the admins of their teams were there as well. Moving smoothly through the water, he dropped the ball into Ruby's hand and pulled back just enough to flip a tail. A slender hand began to rub at a place just above his eye and Archie let out a rumbling purr, practically pressing against the hand. _Oh, that feels **good**_. _Don't you **dare** stop. _ His eyes slid closed and he canceled his ability, bringing out the sun from behind dark clouds.

            Ruby let out a huffing laugh and slid the Pokèball containing Groudon into his pocket. “Thank you.”

            May let out a noise. “What are you doing, Ruby? Catch it! You'll be the only Trainer in the world who has both Kyogre and Groudon!”

            “Not going to happen, May. This one hasn't caused any problems.”

            She shoved him out of the way and pulled out a Pokèball. “Well then, if you won't do it, I will!” May hurled the ball out, and Kyogre huffed. Bubbles formed on the surface and he (again) smacked the ball away. It went hurtling out into the bay and landed with a splash by the first one.

            Ruby rolled his eyes. “Are you going to come up?” More bubbles formed and he sighed. “That's what I thought.” The white haired male stood up and moved back a couple steps. Kyogre shifted slightly and pulled himself up, body automatically returning to his human form. There was a long silence as those watching digested the fact that Archie and Kyogre were the same.

            Archie stood up and glanced at his arm, watching as the last of his blue skin returned to tan. He glared at Maxie, blue eyes flickering to a bright, gleaming yellow and then back. “No more releasing Legendaries, is that understood?”

            Maxie nodded, golden eyes wide. Archie sighed and strode forward to tug on the edge of Maxie's coat. “Come with me, I want to talk to you.” He glanced at Wallace. “I have a home here. We will be there if you need us.” Archie's gaze then flickered towards the Admins. “Do us a favor and get to work cleaning this mess up. I'm going to give this moron a lecture on stupidity.” He flipped Maxie over his shoulder and strode off towards a house that was on the edge of the city. Ruby snorted.

            “Well,” he said. “We won't be seeing them for a while, so shall we get to work cleaning up?”

            Tabitha looked confused. Shelly just shook her head. Courtney sighed. Matt roared with laughter. “That's my bro!”

**oOo**

            Archie smoothly unlocked the door leading to his home and opened it with one arm. By this point Maxie had given up trying to get out of his embarrassing position and was now laying there quietly. He yelped when Archie pinched the back of his knee. “What the fuck was that for?”

            “Just making sure that you hadn't gone and died on me, gorgeous.” Maxie spluttered as Archie made his way into the living room and dropped him onto the couch. The brunet rolled his eyes and sat down opposite him. “Now that we're alone....” His eyes narrowed and he lunged forward to haul Maxie up by the front of his sweater. “IF YOU EVER TRY TO RELEASE A LEGENDARY AGAIN, YOU WILL _NOT_ LIKE WHAT I WILL DO!”he thundered, blue eyes bleeding into the gold of Kyogre.

            Maxie swallowed harshly and nodded, eyes practically the size of plates. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he was dropped back onto the couch. “I think,” he began, squeaking slightly when Archie's gaze darkened, “you just killed whatever plans I might have had.”

            “Good.” Archie sat back down and crossed his legs. “I'd hate to have to kill you. I have, after all, taken a liking to you. Let's _not_ ruin that, shall we? Now that I'm done yelling at you, come here.” He beckoned Maxie closer and the redhead blinked before getting up and moving over to stand in front of the Legendary. Archie's hand snapped out and he pulled Maxie onto his lap, enjoying the way the Magma Leader's face went red. He captured one of the red-head's hands and pressed it to his crotch, listening to the squeak that escaped from him. “Look at this....” he purred, voice husky with need. “Look at what you do to me.”

            The redhead whined softly when he felt the large bulge twitch under his hand. Archie wasn't just huge, the man was practically hung like a Rapidash. It did make sense though, he was a Legendary. Maxie swallowed hard and prepared himself for the best night of his life.


End file.
